


And she's dancing like she's never danced before

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 80's Music, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, F/F, Light Angst, Post-library River, Reunions, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: River finds the Doctor dancing to 80's tunes in the console room.





	And she's dancing like she's never danced before

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two dorks so much. I don't know where this came from, Jodie just looks like she enjoys 80's music.   
> Also I advise in hearing the songs that I mention in this fanfic so you guys can get the vibe.   
>  
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you like.

It was a Wednesday and nothing really usually happened on Wednesdays so the Team TARDIS were home for the day living their own Earthly lives. The Doctor was sure Yaz, Graham and Ryan were at work bored out of their minds but it was nice for them to return home for a while and catch a break from their hectic and dangerous adventures. 

The TARDIS was parked in Aries I, a planet known for its beautiful flowery fields. The Doctor usually parked there when she wasn’t feeling like boarding in an adventure since the planet was mainly visited by people that weren’t looking for one. 

After the Doctor walked the fields and took in the stunning sights she came back to the TARDIS and sighed to herself. “What am I going to do now?” She huffed out and the TARDIS made a noncommittal noise. 

The Doctor decided to tinker underneath the console table as she always did when she had a little time off. She asked the TARDIS to put on some music since she was alone and the youths – Yaz and Ryan – would not complain about her “old school” musical taste. It wasn’t that old school! The 80’s had been just around the corner and she remembered those years very well since she had actually lived through them. It came as a surprise to her that she was very much into 80’s music in this regeneration. Her last regeneration had been a punk rock man through and through and she wasn’t sure if the others had liked music as much as Twelfth and she liked it. She was enjoying this new side of her that listened to A-ha, ABBA, Madonna, David Bowie and the like. She put the blame of the new musical taste on her face. Her new face looked like she could have been born in the 80’s if she was human. 

The Doctor was just coming back to the console with a screwdriver – a normal one - from her box of tools when the first strings of “Maniac” from Flashdance started playing making her stop dead in her tracks. “Oh I love this song!” She yelled at the ceiling and the TARDIS hummed, pumping up the volume so the music was blasting from her walls. The Doctor could not hold herself and started dancing. That was another thing she only could do when alone because according to everyone around her she could not dance to save her life. She knew they were right but that would not stop her from dancing hardcore to the song while mouthing the lyrics on her screwdriver. 

As the Doctor was dancing with her back to the entrance, she did not realize when the TARDIS’s door opened and someone entered the ship. 

River had just made a quick stop on Aries I to restock her supply of honey – they sold the best honey of the galaxy and River only purchased the best things – when she spotted the TARDIS, parked in a secluded part of the planet. Of course she could not see the TARDIS and not go over to say a quick hello to her husband, so she made sure her hair was extra voluminous, her makeup was perfect and she was showing the right amount of cleavage before walking up to the TARDIS’s doors. She caressed the blue wood fondly and the ship’s roof light shone brightly. 

“Hello, sexy girl. You look like you’ve redecorated.” She chuckled when the light flickered in excitement. “I seem to have lost my key, can you open up for me?” After the Library, River had understandably lost all her possessions as she woke up in only the white dress she used to wear during her time there. She had woken up confused and sad. It was still a mystery on how she got out because there wasn’t anyone there to explain it to her. She had been tracking the leads ever since. That was why she hadn’t met the Doctor yet, she knew it wasn’t him who had released her and she wanted to come to him with answers not more questions. It was selfish of her to run straight to him now, when she didn’t even know if the people who had released her did it as a trap for him, but she couldn’t help it when he was so close she could almost smell him. Them being at the same time and place was maybe a way that the Universe was telling her that it was okay to see him again. She would grab that chance. 

The TARDIS’s doors opened to her right away and River grinned at the ship. “Thank you, love.” 

As River entered the TARDIS she noticed she had really redecorated, this time having amber lights and undertones all over the place. “I like the new vibe. It suits you.” She whispered as she caressed a pillar. The second thing she noticed was the song blasting inside the console room, causing her to walk up the stairs with a frown in her forehead. The last Doctor she met sure liked 80’s songs but he was more of a Bowie guy, a punk rock type of person if his love for his guitar was anything to go by. This music had a more of a pop kind of feel. 

As she reached the top of the stairs, River stopped in her tracks and took in the sight. She saw a short blonde woman dancing frantically to the music while holding a screwdriver as her improvised microphone. She knew right away it was her former husband for a bunch of reasons. First was that her husband – wife now – could not dance at all, she looked like a uncoordinated deer that had just been born. It was cute and endearing in a sort of awkward way. Second, she was wearing weird clothes that had no reason to look so nice on her but it did anyways. And third was the fact that she was using a screwdriver as a microphone, c’mon. River smirked at the sight and looked her wife up and down, admiring every inch of her as she looked so carefree. Her smile was the most beautiful part of her and it looked so genuine and unreserved, so unlike her past regeneration that brought tears to River’s eyes. It was love at first sight, that is, if you could fall in love again with someone you were already deeply in love with. 

River guessed the exact moment she would turn around, so she prepared herself by wiping at her eyes and placing a perfect smirk on her face. The Doctor turned around and stopped, dropping the screwdriver on the floor with the surprise. Her face paled when she saw River there and she looked like she was seeing a ghost, which River thought was kinda true. 

“Hello, sweetie.” She said feeling her heart ache at the nickname. It had been so many years since she had uttered those words. “You got some moves this time around. I like it.” She winked. 

“R-River?” She whispered in a tiny voice. River felt her heart break at how hopeful and yet hesitant it sounded, like she was protecting herself from being hopeful. 

“I’m here, my love.” River whispered back as she walked towards her wife, stopping on front of her and grabbing her wife’s hand and placing on her face. River was taller than her now and she felt a thrill at the discovery. “For real.” 

River watched as her wife’s green eyes filled with unshed tears before she was essentially tackled as her wife jumped on her lap, wrapping her arms and legs around her like an octopus. River lost her balance at the surprise and fell down on her arse on the floor. She hissed at the fall thinking she was surely going to bruise but she held her wife anyways as the blonde sobbed on her neck. River let a few tears fall down as well as she inhaled her wife’s scent and realized she still smelled the same as always. The Doctor always smelled like time itself, like stardust. River buried a hand on her wife’s hair and held her tightly, no one being able to let go for a while. 

The TARDIS turned down the music considerably and let them have this moment, while still being lulled softly by 80’s pop hits. 

After what could have been hours, the Doctor lifted her head and looked at River with moist eyes and blushed cheeks. “How it’s possible that you’re here right now?” 

River shrugged. “I don’t know myself. Maybe you can help me figure it out.” 

“Anything.” The Doctor nodded frantically. “Always.” She whispered against River’s lips before kissing her passionately, like her life depended on it. 

They kissed for a while, listening to the accords of “Careless Whisper” playing in the background. River could not help herself but laugh against the Doctor’s mouth. The Doctor frowned at her. “I’m sorry but this music is so cheesy, I can’t help myself.” 

“Oi!” The Doctor said offended, but she was betrayed by her exultant smile. 

“I love your Yorkshire accent.” River whispered as she rested her forehead against her wife’s. “It’s very cute.” 

“I’m not cute.” The Doctor pouted, causing River to bite down lightly on her jutting bottom lip. 

“Love, you’re the cutest person – man or woman – that I ever seen.” She pecked her lips, not being able to stay away. 

“Are you surprised that I’m a woman now?” She asked as she looked into River’s eyes. 

“Not really.” River said. “This was a long way coming.” Then she ran a hand through the blonde’s short locks. “Still not ginger, huh?” 

“I know!” Her wife widened her eyes comically. “Maybe I should dye it, this face looks like she could pull off ginger hair.” 

“I like the blonde. It suits you.” River said. “C’mon, let’s get out of this cold floor.” She says and the Doctor nods, disentangling herself from her and getting up. River gets up as well but the Doctor attaches herself to her side again, like she was unable to be parted from her for long. River didn’t mind. 

“So tell me everything.” The Doctor says to her.

“Later.” She smirks. “First we need to do a test drive on this body, preferably in a bed.” River says as she grabs her wife’s hands and they leave the console room behind. The Doctor blushed beautifully but nods at her with a tiny smile, looking eager by the prospect. River can’t wait to get to know her better. She was a feeling that they’re gonna be happy together.


End file.
